


On The Roof

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows him well enough to know where he's gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend S4 never happened. This is set a little while after "Snow Day."

He flexed his hand again. It was an unconcious habit he'd picked up ever since he was told he might not be able to do it again, not without difficulty. He did it now simply because he _could_. And he usually tended to flex it when his mind was wandering, or he'd get lost in his thoughts.

The feeling of an arm around his waist and a head trying to get its way onto his chest caught his attention and got him to laugh. "You could just ask me to move a little, Linds."

"You were lost in thought," she said as he put his arm around her shoulders and she settled in next to him. The two of them were on the roof of the labs, looking out over a brightly lit city at night. It was his first day back after the incident and when he'd suddenly disappeared, she'd known exactly where he'd gone. He'd done the same thing while he was waiting to get back to work, and she knew him well enough to know he'd done the same thing now.

"Guess I was," he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"My hand," he said.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Not really," he said with the slightest of shrugs. "It's just...the fact I can make a fist again without it hurting. It's a good thing."

"Sense of freedom or something like that?" she asked with a smile.

"Something like that," he replied. "I don't have to worry about it like it's a stone around my neck, you know?"

"I know."

"So why are you up here, anyway?" he asked, turning his head slightly to look at her.

"Mac saw you head up to the roof, and I told him I'd come get you so you could get your results from Adam."

"You could have called."

"I know. But...I needed a break too."

He nodded and was quiet, rubbing her arm lightly as he continued to look out over the city. He was glad to be at work, but he was starting to miss having moments like this, when it was just the two of them and work wasn't in the way. It was like when she'd come over for lunch and they'd just relax until she had to go back to work. It was the intimacy that he liked so much. He'd never really wanted that before, but now that he had it he wanted it more and more.

"We should probably head downstairs," Lindsay said, pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Yeah," he replied. He left his arm around her shoulders slightly and then turned her so she was facing him straight on.

"You don't want to leave right now, do you?" she asked witha slight smirk, stepping towards him.

"You know me well," he said, moving his arm so that it settled around her waist. She pulled her arms up and put them around his neck, closing the gap between them.

"I guess I do," she said quietly before she leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her closer and forgot about his hand or his job or the view and concentrated on the intimacy of one kiss.


End file.
